


Run Before You Walk

by carmenta



Category: Valdemar series - Lackey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenta/pseuds/carmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gates and how to create them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Before You Walk

Vikteren sat down in the grass somewhat gracelessly, black spots dancing before his eyes. A few deep breaths took care of that, although he did not trust his legs to support him right now.

"I am not certain that this is a good idea," Urtho said, sitting down next to him with considerably more elegance.

"Just give me a moment," Vikteren murmured tiredly, reaching for the closest node to regain at least some of his strength.

It had almost worked this time – the Gate had been stable for a few moments before it had slipped from his control again, the currents of magic fluctuating too much for him to balance them.

Urtho placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are becoming better at this," he said. "Two weeks ago you could not even open a Gate. The hardest part of the work is done; from now on it is merely a matter of practice."

Nodding, Vikteren let go of the node again and closed his eyes, concentrating on grounding and centering himself.

"This would be easier if we progressed with your training in the usual way," Urtho continued. "Gating is one of the last things Adepts learn, and we have jumped all the usual steps. You should not even be able to do this."

Vikteren smiled, opening his eyes again. "I have a good teacher. And you said yourself that you need more mages capable of Gating, so that's what I want to learn first. There will be time for other things later."

Laughing quietly, Urtho shook his head. "Learning to run before you can walk. By all rights you should be falling on your nose."

"Well, I would if I tried to get up right now," Vikteren admitted ruefully. He knew that Urtho had a point. But on the other hand Vikteren could not shake off the feeling that what mattered was that he could Gate, not that he could perform other kinds of Adept-level magic.

"Then stay where you are." Urtho drew him closer so he could lean against his lover's shoulder.

"You do not have to leave?" Vikteren could hardly believe his luck. Time spent with Urtho for his training was precious enough, but moments like this, when they would simply rest and be together, were infinitely more treasured.

"For today I can stay," Urtho confirmed. "Although if you need to rest…"

Vikteren grinned. "I imagine I will need it later. But not now."


End file.
